As Your Wish Hyung
by ri3chyELF
Summary: Keegoisan membawa dirinya pada penyesalan..  Cast Heechul and Ryeowook..


**Tittle : **As You Wish Hyung

**Cast : **Kim Heechul and Kim Ryeowool

**Main Cast : **Chocoball, Jung Soo, Kangin, Yesung.

**Length :** Oneshot

**Rate : T**

**Genre : **Brothership,family, Angst

**Author : **ri3chy a.k.a Ye_Wook

**Disclaim : **Heechul, Ryeowook and other cast hanya milik orang tua mereka dan fans mereka..

**Summary : **Keegoisan membawa dirinya pada penyesalan..

Annyeong.. ^^

Salam kenal, aku ri3_chy..  
>aku author baru..mohon bimbingan kalian.. ^^<p>

Mohon baca ff aku ini ya..terus review deh..apapun review'a aku terima.. ^^

FF ini terinspirasi saat pulang dari Museum BI dan Museum Bank Mandiri..  
>Oia..FF ini sudah pernah di Publish sebelum'a di FP dan FB aku.. ^^<p>

Okeh.. selamat membaca..*tersenyum iblis.. B)

**Ryeowook POV**

"Masak apa?",tanya Heechul hyung padaku.

"Aku masak nasi goreng kimchi,hyung.",jawabku.

"Wangi sekali sampai tercium ke kamarku. Seperti masakan umma.",katanya menghampiriku dan menghirup aroma masakan yang aku masak.

"Jinja? Apa hyung mau menceritakan mengenai umma?",tanyaku.

"Tentu. Asalkan kau memberikan aku satu piring penuh nasi goreng kimchi.",kata Heechul yang langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Tak lama appa menyusul.

"Kau itu mirip sekali dengan umma-mu chagia.",kata appa.

"Jinja?",tanyaku pada appa.

"Iya benar. Wajahmu, sifatmu, masakanmu..semua yang ada di dirimu itu cerminan umma. Kau sangat mirip dengan umma.",jawab appa. Aku yang mendengarnya sangat senang.

Aku masih ingat betul saat usiaku masih 5 tahun, Heechul hyung sangat membenciku. Aku selalu di dorong dan dipukul tanpa alasan yang jelas. Setiap aku bertanya kenapa dia memukulku dia selalu mengatakan karena aku umma meninggal.

Tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak lagi terjadi. Aku selalu mendekati Heechul hyung meskipun selalu mendapat penolakan darinya. Tapi lama kelamaan Heechul hyung akhirnya menerimaku dengan alasan dia melihat umma dalam diriku. Aku sangat senang. ^^

Aku hidup bertiga dengan appa dan Heechul hyung. Appa seorang pengacara handal dan ternama. Banyak kasus-kasus besar ia selesaikan dengan baik. Sedangkan Heechul hyung seorang mahasiswa hokum. Heechul hyung ingin menjadi seperti appa. Kalau kalian bertanya kemana umma, aku akan menjawab kalau umma meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih kasang seorang umma. Tapi aku cukup merasakan kasih sayang dari appa dan Heechul hyung.

Tapi itu semua sekarang tinggal kenangan. Karena sejak kejadian setahun yang lalu sikap Heechul berubah 180º. Sikapnya kembali ketika usiaku masih 5 tahun bahkan lebih. Aku lebih baik dipukuli daripada dia mendiamkanku dan bersikap dingin padaku. Hal ini terjadi karena kejadian setahun yang lalu ketika appa meninggal karena menyelamatkanku. Saat itu appa sedang menangani kasus besar yang cukup riskan dan berbahaya.

**FlashBack On**

Saat ini aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah bersama teman-temanku. Ketika kami berpisah dan aku berjalan sendiri tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang bertubuh cukup besar kemudian menghalangi jalanku. Aku dikepung kemudian mereka menyumpal mulutku dengan obat bius dan akupun tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap dan pengap. Aku tak tau tempat apa itu. Sampai ada beberapa orang menghampiriku.

"Jadi ini anak dari seorang Kim Young Woon pengacara itu.",kata orang itu. "Cepat telpon Young Woon-ssi dan katakana kalau anak kesayangannya ada padaku.",katanya lagi. Orang suruhannya lalu memberikannya telepon itu pada orang tersebut. Aku mengenal orang it. Dia adalah Park Jung Soo atau lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk. Dia lawan dari klien appa. Aku tau siapa dia! Dia akan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk memenangkan kasus ini. Tidak! Appa tidak boleh tau aku disini.

"Ya! Kim Young Woon-ssi? Apa kabar?",tanya-nya. Dia me-loadspeaker telponnya.

"Park Jung Soo? Ada apa menelponku?",tanya appa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau anak kesayangmu Kim Ryeowook sekarang sedang bersamaku.",katanya lagi.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya padamu!",kata appa. Kemudian orang itu menjambak rambutku kencang dan membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah?",tanya appa begitu mendengar suaraku.

"Aku? Mudah saja. Kau datanglah ke gudang XXY kalau kau ingin anakmu selamat. Kita bicarakan semuanya. Ingat kau harus datang sendiri dan bawa semua bukti-bukti yang telah kau miliki. Araso?",perintah orang itu.

"Oke. Aku akan datang secepatnya. Berani kau menyakiti anakku, kubunuh kau!",kata appa.

###

Tak lama appa datang dengan membawa sebuah koper kecil yang kuyakini itu berisi berkas-berkas dan bukti yang berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang ia tangani.

"Aku sudah membawa apa yang kau inginkan Jung Soo! Sekarang kembalikan anakku!",perintah appa.

Appa meletakkan koper tersebut di lantai dan mereka melepaskanku. Aku langsung berlari kearah appa dan memeluknya. Tapi..

"Kau menipuku Young Woon!",teriaknya dan anak buahnya menarikku dan dia hendak menembakku tapi tiba-tiba appa berlari ke arahku sampai akhirnya appa yang tertembak.

"APPAAAA!",teriakku.

**FlashBack Off**

Dan sejak saat itulah Heechul hyung membenciku. Aku tidak menyerah, aku terus mengajaknya berbicara meskipun dia tidak pernah menanggapinya. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku ini anak pembawa sial yang telah membuat appa dan umma meninggal. Jujur saja aku sangat tersiksa dengan sikapnya sampai-sampai hampir setiap hari aku mencoba bunuh diri dan bahkan aku sempat hampir mati. Tapi sayangnya aku masih selamat dan tetap hidup. Itu karena temannya yang bernama Yesung yang datang saat aku hampir mati karena overdosis. Yesung hyung membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Heechul hyung datang ke rumah sakit saat itu memang tapi bukan untuk menjengukku tapi hanya untuk mengatakan,

"Memalukan dan menyusahkanku saja! Kenapa tidak mati saja sekalian! Agar hidupku tidak sial terus! Dasar anak pembawa sial!". Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu. Sakit sekali jika aku mengingatnya.

Ckleekk..

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka dan terdengar suara berisik masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku keluar kamarku untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ternyata Heechul hyung bersama dengan teman-teman dekatnya yang disebut Chocoball.

"Sudah pulang hyung..? selamat datang hyungdeul.",sapaku pada Heechul hyung dan hyungdeul lainnya. Seperti biasa Heechul hyung tidak menggubrisku.

"Annyeong Wookie-ssi.",sapa hyungdeul Chocoball.

"Cepat buatkan kami minuman dan jangan mencari perhatian pada teman-temanku. Mereka bisa terkena sial jika dekat-dekat denganmu.",kata Heechul hyung ketus.

"Ya! Heechullie kau tidak boleh begitu dengan adikmu. Kejadian setahun yang lalu itu kan hanya kecelakaan. Bukan kesalahan adikmu.",bela Jungmo hyung.

"Sudahlah Jungmo jangan bela dia terus nanti dia besar kepala! Ya! Kau cepat buatkan minuman setelah itu buatkan kami makan malam! Dalam setengah jam makan malam harus sudah jadi!", perintah Heechul hyung mutlak.

"Nde hyung. Araso. Hyungdeul, aku permisi dulu.",kataku dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan mereka minuman dan memasak untuk makan malam.

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Mian Heechul hyung..makan malam sudah jadi. Kalian sudah bisa makan. Silahkan.",kataku pada mereka.

"Waaaahh..gumawo Wookie-ssi. Sepertinya enak.",kata Hongki begitu tiba di dapur. Semuanya duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Begitu aku ingin pergi tiba-tiba Yesung hyung menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku yang berhasil membuat aku meringis kesakitan.

"Auuww..",seruku dan tak lama lengan bajuku menimbulkan bercak berwarna merah yang tak lain adalah darah.

"Darah? Kau mencoba bunuh diri lagi Wookie?", tanya Yesung hyung. Aku hanya menunduk tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah Yesungie jangan pedulikan dia. Lebih baik kita makan saja.", seru Heechul hyung.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang Heechul? Kau sadar tidak apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu? Kau lupa dengan kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu? Saat adikmu hampir mati?",kata Yesung hyung sedikit berteriak.

"Yesung hyung, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka gores. Bukan luka serius.",kataku bohong. Aku tak ingin Heechul hyung semakin membenciku.

"Kau bilang hanya luka gores? Kau fikir aku bodoh? Aku ini mahasiswa kedokteran! Jadi aku tau mana luka gores dan mana luka yang dalam.",kata Yesung hyung keras.

"Sudahlah Yesungie. Biarkan saja dia. Mau dia bunuh diri atau tidak aku tidak peduli. Kalaupun dia mati itu lebih baik bukan? Hidupku tidak akan sial lagi. Lagipula kenapa 2 bulan yang lalu kau menyelamatkannya? Seharusnya kau membiarkannya mati sehingga hidupku tidak akan sial lagi.",ucap Heechul hyung ketus. Aku sakit mendengarnya. Apakah Heechul hyung benar-benar ingin aku mati?

"Kau keterlaluan Heechul.",kata Yesung hyung kecewa.

"Sudahlah Yesung, kau kan tau bagaimana tabiat leader kita kan? Jadi biarkan saja.",kata Sim-d hyung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yesung hyung. Aku permisi dulu hyungdeul.",kataku akhirnya. Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Umma, appa..izinkan aku menyusul kalian. Heechul hyung akan bahagia jika aku menyusul kalian.

**Ryeowook POV end**

**APOV**

Sementara itu di ruang makan para anggota Chocoball makan dalam diam. Setelah beberapa menit mereka selesai makan mereka berkumpul di ruang santai apartemen Heechul. Masiih dalam diam sampai Geun Suk angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan Yesung hyung itu benar.. Kau sudah keterlaluan hyung."

"Kau mau menceramahiku Geun Suk?",protes Heechul.

"Tapi memang benar yang dikatakan Geun Suk hyung. Kata-katamu tadi sangat keterlaluan. Jika aku berada di posisi Wookie aku pasti akan sangat sakit hati dan putus asa karena keluargaku satu-satunya membenciku dan menginginkan aku mati.",kata Hongki menambahkan.

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan Hongki?",tanya Heechul emosi.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Apa kau tidak takut kehilangan dia? Benar kata Yesung hyung. Seharusnya hyung sadar setelah kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Kau tau kenapa Wookie mencoba bunuh diri dengan meminum obat penenang melebihi dosis yang ditentukan? Itu karena dia ingin menuruti kemauanmu hyung. Kau mau dia mati makanya dia selalu mencoba bunuh diri namun gagal karena Yesung hyung terus menguatkannya. Dan tadi kau mengatakannya lagi. Kau bilang kau akan bahagia jika dia mati. Aku berani bertaruh Wookie akan mengikuti kemauanmu hyung. Dia akan melakukan apapun asalkan hyung satu-satunya bahagia. Jadi, kau jangan menyesal jika tiba-tiba kau menemukannya dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.",jelas Hongki lagi.

"YA! KENAPA KALIAN JADI MEMOJOKKANKU? LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU! ",teriak Heechul kesal karena merasa dipojokkan.

"Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan.",kata Yesung dan semuanya keluar dari apartemennya. Begitu mereka semua menghilang dari hadapannya. Heechul terlihat sangat marah dan berjalan ke kamar Wookie. Digedornya kamar Wookie dengan brutal dan berteriak.

"YA! KELUAR KAU KIM RYEOWOOK! KELUAR KAU DARI KAMARMU PEMBAWA SIAL! DASAR KAU PEMBAWA SIAL! LIHAT! GARA-GARA KAU SEKARANG AKU KEHILANGAN TEMANKU!",teriak Heechul. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari dalam Heechul terus menggedor pintu kamar Wookie.

"YA! BUKA PINTUNYA KIM RYEOWOOK!",teriaknya lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Heechul yang semakin kesal karena tidak menjawab akhirnya mendobrak pintu kamar Wookie.

BRAAAKKK..

Begitu pintu terbuka Heechul tidak menemukan Wookie di kamarnya.

"AISH! Kemana anak itu? Lihat saja jika kembali akan kuhabisi dia!",umpatnya kesal kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Tanpa disadarinya ternyata Wookie sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

**Heechul POV**

Aish! Kemana anak itu? Kenapa sudah jam segini belum pulang juga? Aku keluar dari kamarku dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku duduk di tempat tidurnya yang sangat rapi. Kulihat dimeja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya ada dua pigura foto disana. Pigura pertama berisi fotoku sedang memeluknya dan pigura kedua berisi foto appa, aku dan dirinya. Di tempat tidurnya terdapat sebuah buku yang aku yakini itu buku diarynya.

Aku membukanya asal dan membacanya.

_09 Juli 2010_

_Waaahh..besok ulang tahun Heechul hyung! Aku akan membuatkan cake strawberry kesukaanya. Dan aku akan membuat pesta kejutan untuknya tepat jam 12 malam! Aku harus menelpon Yesung hyung dan meminta bantuannya untuk menghubungi anggota Chocoball!_

_Aku juga harus menyiapkan hadiah untuknya! Aku akan membelikannya boneka kucing. Dia pasti suka.. ^^_

_10 Juli 2010_

_Kyakya.. Heechul hyung terlihat bahagia! Dia suka dengan kejutan yang kuberikan dan dia menerima boneka kucing dariku. Aku senang! Saranghae hyung.. 3_

_11 Maret 2011_

_Hari ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Ya..aku sempat depresi selama setengah tahun akibat trauma yang aku alami. Bagaimana tidak. Aku diculik dan appa dibunuh didepan mataku. Sampai aku keluarpun aku masih takut hal itu akan terulang lagi. Aku ingin berlindung pada Heechul hyung.._

_01 April 2011_

_Aku fikir aku bisa berlindung pada Heechul hyung. Tapi ternyata aku salah.. Heechul hyung membenciku. Dia bilang aku pembawa sial.. tapi tak apa..aku akan terus menyapanya dan berbicara padanya meskipun dia tetap dingin padaku. Saranghae hyung.. 3_

_09 Juli 2011_

_Besok Heechul hyung ulang tahun. Aku akan membuatkannya kejutan seperti setahun yang lalu agar Heechul hyung senang! ^^_

_10 Juli 2011_

_Aku salah..aku kira Heechul hyung akan senang dengan kejutanku. Tapi ternyata dia malah membencinya..bahkan strawberry cake yang aku buat ditampiknya sampai terjatuh. Dan hadiah dariku dibuang olehnya. Begitu aku tanya hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan agar membuatnya bahagia, dia menjawab jika aku mati itu adalah kebahagiannya. Aku sakit mendengarnya. Tapi taka pa demi kebahagian Heechul hyung aku rela mati. Selamat tinggal hyung. Semoga kau bahagia. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia.. ^^_

Aku membelalakan mataku membaca diary-nya. Jadi, dia melakukannya hanya untuk membuatku bahagia? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Wookie.. Aku lanjutkan membaca diary-nya.

_08 September 2011_

_Hari ini Heechul hyung marah lagi padaku. Dia masih menginginkan aku mati. Lebih baik aku mati saja jika itu membuat Heechul hyung bahagia. Aku hanya ingin Heechul bahagia dan tidak membenciku. Jika aku mati Heechul hyung tidak akan membenci aku lagi. Baiklah.. tapi aku harus menulis pesan dulu padanya.._

_Selamat tinggal diary..sampaikan pada Heechul hyung kalau aku sangat menyayanginya._

Aku semakin membelalakan mataku tak percaya. Apa..sekarang dia..tidak! tidak boleh! Aku beranjak dari tempat tudurnya. Aku melihat selembar kertas diatas meja belajarnya.

_Dear Heechul hyung.._

_Annyeong hyung.. ^^_

_Hari ini aku membuatmu malu lagi dan akhirnya kau marah padaku.._

_Hyung..mianhae..gara-gara aku lahir ke dunia ini kau kehilangan umma yang sangat menyayangimu.. aku egois ya hyung karena lahir ke dunia ini kau dan appa jadi kehilangan umma.._

_Gara-gara aku juga kau jadi kehilangan appa..aku bodoh ya hyung..membiarkan appa pergi meninggalkanmu.._

_Hyung.._

_Apakah jika aku mati kau tidak akan sial lagi?_

_Apakah jika aku mati kau akan bahagia?_

_Jika memang iya..berarti lebih baik aku mati saja ya hyung?_

_Baiklah hyung.._

_Jika itu membuatmu bahagia aku akan mati.. ^^_

_As you wish hyung.._

_Aku pergi hyung.._

_Saranghaeo hyung.. ^^_

_-Kim Ryeowook-_

Andwe…andwe…andweee!

Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Dimana kau? Tunggu..aku seperti mendengar suara air mengalir. Jangan-jangan..

Aku langsung menggedor pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Anio..andwe..

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!",teriakku. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Aku semakin kalut. Kudobrak pintu kamar mandi. Aku tak peduli jika pintu itu rusak yang terpenting sekarang adalah nyawa adikku.

Dan benar saja apa yang kutakutkan. Air bercampur darah mengalir di dalam kamar mandi. Aku melihatnya berada di dalam bath-up *bener gag sih tulisan'a?* dengan mata terpejam.

"YA! KIM RYEOWOOK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!",teriakku dan menghampirinya. Aku hendak mengangkatnya tapi dia yang kesadarannya sudah setengah menahanku dan menggeleng lemah.

"Ani. Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang.",kataku padanya. Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir.

"An..dwe..hyungh..bi..biarkan aku pergi hyung..",katanya terbata.

"Ani..anio..kau tidak boleh pergi Wookie.",kataku mencoba mengangkatnya tapi lagi-lagi dia menolaknya.

"As you wish hyung.. Izinkan.. aku.. memberikan.. apa yang.. kau mau..hyung..",katanya terbata sambil tersenyum.

"Ani. Aku tidak menginginkannya! Aku ingin kau tetap hidup! Mianhae.. aku telah egois melimpahkan semua kesalahan padamu. Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae Wookie-ah..",kataku. Tidak..aku tidak ingin kehilangan dongsaengku. Cukup aku kehilangan umma dan appa. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Mianhae hyung..appa..umma..",katanya. Tidak..tidak boleh..

"umma cantik ya hyung..aku pergi hyung..saranghaeo..",katanya dan..

ANDWEEEEEEE!

Setelah itu aku tidak merasakan lagi detak jantungnya..aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluknya. Mianhae dongsaeng..mianhae..

Aku tak ingin kau pergi..mianhae..kataku terisak..

Drrrtt..drrrtt..kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Kulihat siapa yang menelpon dan ternyata Yesung..

"Yesungie..wookie..wookie..yesungie..~",kataku terisak..

"Waeo Chullie? Ada apa dengan Wookie?",tanyanya panik.

"Dia..dia..dia bunuh diri Yesungie..dan..sekarang dia..dia pergi..",jawabku.

"MWO?",teriak Yesung.

**Heechul POV end**

**Author POV**

Saat pemakaman Wookie berlangsung Heechul hanya terdiam. Anggota Chocoball setia mendampingi Heechul disaat Heechul benar-benar terpuruk.

Selesai pemakaman, Heechul langsung jatuh bersimpuh disamping makam Wookie. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae..",katanya lirih.

"Sudahlah Chullie.. Wookie ingin kau bahagia setelah dia pergi. Bukannya sedih seperti ini.",kata Jungmo menenangkan.

"Ani..aku tidak merasakan bahagia sama sekali.",kata Heechul datar.

"Tapi bukankah ini yang kau inginkan hyung? Menyesalkah kau sekarang?",tanya Hongki. Heechul hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan buat Heechul semakin terpuruk. Chullie, sebaiknya kita pulang. Wookie akan sedih jika kau seperti ini.",kata Yesung mencoba menenangkan Heechul dan merangkulkan membawanya bangkit dan meninggalkan pemakaman.

Di Apartemen..

Heechul langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Wookie dan duduk di tempat tidur Wookie.

**Author POV end**

**Heechul POV**

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur Wookie. Kulihat boneka Pooh kesayangannya. Aku mengambilnya dan memeluknya. Aku menciumi boneka itu dan aku bisa merasakan harumnya Wookie di boneka itu. Wangi yang menenangkan. Aku tersenyum miris saat memeluk bonekanya.

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae Wookie-ah.. Saranghaeo.."

**=END=**

Huft..

Finish..

Ending..

Intinya..jangan pernah menyianyiakan orang yang kalian sayang atau kalian akan menyesal seumur hidup kalian..

Udah ya..aku mau meluk Wookie oppa dulu..mau sungkeman..minta maaf karena udah bikin dia mati di FF ini..

Huweeee..oppa mianhae.. =_=

Komennya jangan lupaaa..

Saranghae.. 3 *sebelum dibantai readers..


End file.
